We're Gonna Be Ok
by McAbbyGirl4Life
Summary: Just a sweet sorta sad fic about the troubles Abby and McGee have been having in S7-8,  you'd have to be blind to not notice how sad they've been,  and how they'll always pull through no matter what. Enjoy!


**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: McAbby (no DUH!)**

**Hey guys! Ok new story taking place some time is season 8 cuz Abby and McGee haven't been acting like themselves lately so heres my version on whats gonna happen! I refuse to lose faith in them but COME ON! The entire time i was writing this i was literally going "awwww" or "this is so sweet" so beware of a little fluff!**

**

* * *

**

Timothy McGee had never been happier for the weekend in his entire life. It meant the long, horrible, week was finally coming to a close and would be nothing more than a terrible memory by Monday. Of course that meant the start of another week, which would bring another set of unbearable challenges but McGee didn't want to think that far ahead. He walked briskly to his Porsche not bothering to take in the breath taking, colorful scenery around him, as the multi-colored leaves of fall fell swiftly to the ground. McGee slammed the door of his car shut, glad to be out of the sharp, icy cold winds of October that stung his lungs with every breath he took. He couldn't help but think how the harsh freezing weather reflected his mood. Bitter, lonely, and sad. He let out a depressed sigh and for the first time since he's gotten his sweet ride, Tim floored it eager to get away from his work place. He wondered why the week had gone so badly. What had he done to deserve having everyone hate him? First, he had gotten into an argument with Ziva at the beginning of the week (and had the bruise to prove it) and Tony, being the over-protective jerk he always was with her now, sided with her and they both spent the next several days giving him steely glares and cruel mocking jokes laced with venom and sarcasm. Man, it felt like high school again. Then he made a stupid mistake that caused the entire investigation to rabbit trail, which made it harder to catch the criminal, and because of that little mess-up Gibbs gave him extra head-slaps and long, dull jobs while giving Tony and Ziva all the fieldwork, then Vance had yelled at him for messing up and threatened to bench him, and even Ducky seemed mildly irritated with him and he had no idea why! He was flashing back to his probie days and hated it. To top it off Abby was still being cold and distant and- _No! _He snarled at himself _Don't even go there!_ He had forced himself to shut down that part of his brain, the part that made him think about her every night before he fell asleep and served as his "Abby Radar" whenever he noticed she was sad or upset, and missed the hours he used to spend down in her lab slaving over keyboards together and watching her smile when he knew she wasn't looking. The part that screamed in pain as he watched their friendship fall apart at the seams, and would do anything to make Abby smile again so he could watch her soft green eyes light up with laughter. The part of him that forever remained her sweet Timmy even if he didn't act like it. Deep down Tim knew this was the root of his problems but he had no intention of thinking about it any more that necessary and right now he had already breached the limit. He growled at himself and twisted his arm so he could awkwardly slap the back of his head. McGee was finally opening the door to his apartment and started doing the only things that ever relaxed him: he played a couple rounds of firefight in _Halo: Reach_, then one of his random online fantasy games, and ended with typing on his typewriter until his fingers went numb. He then pulled his sore and aching body into the shower and planned to stay there until the hot water ran out…

**XXXXXX**

Abby had hated the hurt, upset look on Tim's face that day as the elevator door _pinged_ shut swallowing him up with it. His sorrow tore into her heart like physical pain. She despised how formal they always acted around each other now a days. That was one thing she forever loved about Tim: no matter what the situation she could always let her guard down with him. But now? Not so much. So she decided to take matters into her own hands which is why she was standing outside his apartment struggling with the door handle while trying to balance a box of instant hot chocolate, a bag of mini marshmallows, a package of micro wave popcorn, and a stack of DVDs on her knee. Having a movie marathon (which was usually hosted at McGee's place) was something her and Tim used to do weekly. Now they were lucky if they had it ever. Lounging around at her best friend's house every Friday night watching movies and talking about anything and everything was a weekly dream come true for Abby and it was something she deeply missed. She let out a furious grunt and finally managed to bang open the door without dropping everything.

"Hello?" Abby called out, as she set down her armload of things on Tim's kitchen counter. The shower was running so that's were Abby presumed he was. She walked into his make shift living room and settled herself down on his couch. Abby looked around the room and smiled at the memories it contained. Her gaze finally landed on the typewriter that Tim so prized when she saw that he had been working on something and quickly got up to investigate. It was titled "Times of Change". Abby grabbed it and settled herself down on his couch again and began reading. A smirk came across her face when she read the familiar names of "Agent McGregor" and "L.", but it slowly dissolved into a frown as she continued the story:

"_McGregor sighed as his gaze met his best friend's. Amy's smile had been so short lived and had turned into a glare so fast. The elevator doors shut her out but her face still burned permanently in his mind. Things were changing between them. How he longed for them to be the close friends that they once were. More than anything he wanted to be down in her lab by her side, helping her but he never had the chance now and he knew she hated him for it. He wished more than anything to take her in his arms, to hold her and tell her everything was OK, to laugh with her again, to see her smile at him with that special glow in her eyes. He still adored her more than anything in the world. He fell asleep each night pondering what had gone wrong with their friendship. What did he do? What did he say? Why would something as precious as Amy's friendship blow up in his face like that?"_

Abby had to stop not only because she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces but also because the shower's water had stopped. She gently laid the book back were she found it and waited. Within seconds McGee's bedroom door opened and he came in wearing faded jeans and an old sweatshirt. His hair had been hastily towel dried and was sticking out in all directions. She giggled.

"Er, hey Abs. What are you doing here?" Tim asked sheepishly, trying to smooth his hair back and failing.

"You. Me. _Harry Potter_ marathon." Abby answered firmly, pointing at the stack of DVDs on the counter. McGee had planned on going to bed after his shower but even though he was viciously fighting with his eyelids to stay open he wouldn't give up a movie night with Abby for anything.

"Alright."

Abby threw him a DVD and promptly began making popcorn. A satisfied smile spread across her face as the heard _Hedwig's Theme _starting up in the background.

"Need some help in here?" McGee asked, having finished his chore of setting up the movie.

"Yeah, you can start the water." Abby replied searching around for a bowl for the popcorn.

McGee began boiling the water for the hot chocolate and absently started softly singing the chorus of "My Best Friend's Hot". Abby's ears perked up at the familiar lyrics and she smiled.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Abby cooed wrapping her arms around Tim's waist from behind. He chuckled then stiffened suddenly under her grip. Abby felt it and let go sighing sadly. His eyes met hers for a moment but she looked away.

"Come on let's start."

Abby followed McGee to the couch and they both sat down. He hit play and the movie began. Abby tried to focus but it was useless. McGregor had been right. Things were changing between them…particularly the space between them on the couch. She glared at the gap between her and her best friend. It was at least two feet wide. Her mind wandered to how they used to watch movies together. She used to either be in his lap, or snuggled up against his shoulder. _Humph! Stupid gap!_ Abby looked over at Tim. A smile played on her lips as she saw he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept…Abby reached over and gently brushed his damp hair out of his face, then gently traced his plump lower lip with her thumb. Now matter how skinny her Timmy got he always had his adorable baby face with a slight double chin and a stout bottom lip. But Abby knew he was tough. He was so sensitive and sweet but he could be as hard-core of an agent as Gibbs when the time called for it. Abby gently removed her hand from his face and sighed. What had happened between them? What had gone wrong? How was it that no less then a year ago they were actual best friends? Abby closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. Followed by another. And another. A hand reached over and tenderly brushed them away. Abby's eyes snapped open. Her soft emerald eyes met Tim's stormy green ones and then Abby Sciuto did something she rarely ever did before. She let out a strangle sob and burst into tears. McGee gathered her in his arms.

"Hey, hey its Ok." He murmured gently as he rocked her soothingly back and forth.

"NO IT IS NOT OK!" Abby screamed at him pulling sharply away from his embrace and jumping to her feet.

"Its hasn't been Ok for weeks! We're as far away from Ok as you can get! You are _not_ Ok! I am _not_ Ok! WE ARE _NOT_ OK!" she shouted vehemently at him.

"We're about as Ok as Ziva is without her weapons, or Tony without his movies, or a bowling alley without pins, or my lab without Caf-Pow, or hot chocolate with out marshmallows," she rambled her voice getting more garbled as sobs choked her.

She finally collapsed next to him and McGee silently put his arm around her again, gently stroked her hair while she cried.

"We're never going to be Ok again," Abby whimpered, mascara leaving streaks down her cheeks.

"Yes we are." McGee told her.

"Yes we are." He repeated firmly, gently taking her chin in his hands so she was looking him in the eye. Abby nodded and climbed into his lap, happy to be in his arms once again. Tim lovingly twisted her pigtail around his finger as Abby slowly drifted to sleep, her head on his chest.

"Love you, Timmy." She murmured before sleep over took her. McGee tenderly kissed the top of her head smiling at the only nickname he ever enjoyed.

"Love you too, Abs."

Things were gonna be Ok.

* * *

**Ok so that was kinda sweet wasnt it? WASNT IT? well i want to know so know that it u leave me a review i will love u forever! I 3 McAbby and i have full confidence things will go back to normal soon!**


End file.
